


No Princess of Mine

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura coming in for a BLACKHAWKS POWER PLAY, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, I think it's called that?, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pidge is a little shit, Power Play, Roleplay, Vibrators, Voltron NSFW Week, all characters are 18+, jk jk not that kind of power play, knew I was forgetting a couple tags, not sure how much to tag tbh, that's okay Allura likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “You are mine, and you will submit to me,” her nails skimmed over her arm and along her collarbone, promised just a hint of danger as it skirted her throat.  “In mind, body, and soul.”  Allura finished, fingers dragging down the front of her chest and down to her navel.  The soft touches, combined with her words and the low timbre of her voice, sent a shiver down Pidge’s spine.  She wanted to submit, to do whatever Allura asked of her.But what would be the fun in that?Pidge lifted her chin.  “I’d like to see you try.”(Space girlfriends chat about some kinks and then indulge in one of Allura’s)





	No Princess of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> *Patrick Star voice* “is roleplaying a kink?”
> 
> Written for Voltron NSFW Week 2017, day 2: kink

“Pidge?”  Allura spoke up one evening while the two of them were cuddling on her bed, one arm around the green paladin’s shoulders.  

“Hm?”  Pidge made a questioning sound without moving from where she rested with her head on Allura’s collarbone, arms wrapped around her waist and one leg thrown over Allura’s lap.  

“Do you remember that food goo fight we all had, back when you five first became paladins?”  Allura asked.

Pidge chuckled, her warm breath fanning over Allura’s skin.  “How could I forget?  I was washing goo out of my hair for hours after that.  And how could I forget the irony of the fact that we weren’t able to bond until we had a  _ food fight _ , of all things…” She laughed quietly.  “Why do you ask?”

“Do you remember what you said?”  Allura asked, fingers tracing mindless patterns on the skin of Pidge’s bicep.

“I said a lot of things.”  Pidge said.  “What, specifically, were you thinking of?”

“The thing you said about how I’m ‘ _ no princess of yours _ ’.”  Allura said.

“Oh, that?”  Pidge’s laugh sounded a little uncomfortable.  “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.  I was just frustrated with the training and took it out on you.  I would never say something so rude now.”

“No, I didn’t bring it up to reprimand you.”  Allura said.  “I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but now… I think I want to explore that feeling.”

Pidge finally glanced up to give her a confused look.  “Of you not being a princess?”

“No,” Allura spoke carefully, uncertain how to phrase it.  “Of me being a princess, and you… being disobedient.  And… me disciplining you.” 

Pidge blinked.  “Ohhh…” she said slowly, understanding.  “Like roleplaying?”

Allura had not heard the word before.  She supposed it fit the Altean concept of individuals adopting certain roles in the bedroom to make things more interesting and fun, though.  “You have this concept, on Earth?”

“Oh yeah, totally.”  Pidge said.  “Alteans do, too?”  

“Some, on occasion.”  She admitted.  From what she had gathered from whispers among the girls at boarding school and books tucked away in the very back of the library, that was something that some people did.  Allura herself had not been courted by anyone, having been too busy learning xeno-foreign politics and diplomacy and everything else needed to run a kingdom, and then the war with the Galra had broke out and pursuing relationships became a distant dream.  She had always figured, after the Galra were defeated, that she would be courted by some noble with a uniform full of medals for bravery in the war, and then she would get married and perhaps  _ then _ could bring up the topic.  Instead, she found herself in the midst of the war still, but this time courting -- being courted by? -- the green paladin (dating, she reminded herself, Pidge called it dating, and it was like courting but with an equal exchange of affectionate gestures from both parties).  It was an unexpected turn of her life, but not at all unpleasant.  In fact, one of the best parts was that Earthling dating did not have nearly as many rules as Altean nobility courtship.  Or, rather, Pidge had explained that some people and cultures did have more rules than others, but Pidge did not “give a flying quiznak” about restricting rules of decorum.  Allura’s favorite example of this was with the lack of rules surrounding cuddling and intimacy before marriage.

“So you want to do a little roleplaying in the bedroom?”  Pidge asked, sitting up a little more to look at Allura properly.  Her eyes were bright and eager, and Allura took that as a good sign.

“If you would be open to the idea,” Allura said carefully.  

“Oh I am  _ very  _ open to the idea.”  Pidge smiled.  She laid down again, this time on the pillow to be even with Allura, and tugged on the princess’s shoulder to get her to turn on her side so they were facing each other.  “So, tell me about your fantasy, baby.”  The words were cheesy, but her voice was low and sultry, yet somehow sounded genuinely interested.  Allura chuckled.  They talked for a long while, then ended up falling asleep together after deciding to try it the next time.

~~~~~

Pidge straightened the gold arm-bands on her biceps as she made her way down the corridor to Allura’s room.  From her understanding of it, this was essentially a summer ceremonial guard outfit, specifically for the midsummer festival.  Apparently, the midsummer festival was Allura’s favorite Altean celebration, as she had gotten a little distracted describing the enormous statues built entirely out of flowers and the dancing that went on all day and night under the glow of lanterns strung around the large courtyard.  Pidge hadn’t minded; she found the information interesting, and it was worth it to see the nostalgic smile on Allura’s face as she talked.   

The guard uniform was meant to be exotic enough to go well with a royal event yet understated enough to blend in with the copious amounts of foliage decorating the gardens.  If that was true, Pidge was really curious what the rest of the guest dress-code was like for this festival.  The outfit was somewhat revealing -- Pidge had wondered where the ‘guards’ kept their weapons, but Allura said they each carried an ornate spear and had another practical dagger strapped to their thigh -- and Pidge could see why Allura liked it.  Edged with a strip of gold at the waist and hem, the emerald green fabric was plush like velvet yet silky, and must have been some fabric not known on Earth.  The wrap-skirt fell to just above her knee in the back and was slightly shorter in the front, as it was tied in the front.  It reminded Pidge out of something from  _ Atlantis _ , or some other fantasy movie.  The cropped tank-top shirt that left her midriff and arms bare was made of the same emerald green fabric and also had a strip of gold along the bottom and neckline.  Inch-wide, V-shaped gold armbands, similar to the design on the sleeves of Allura’s every-day dress, adorned her arms, and a pair of gold sandals completed the look.  A real guard would also carry an ornate gold and emerald-encrusted spear, but that wasn’t a necessary part of what they were going for.  

Pidge knocked three times on Allura’s door, then took a step back and squared her shoulders, keeping a neutral expression while she waited.  

“Come in.”  Allura called through the door.  

Pidge entered the room, the door sliding closed behind her.  She stood with her feet a bit apart and her hands tucked behind her back, slipping into the at-ease stance from her Garrison days.  “You sent for me?”  She asked, looking uninterested.  

Allura glanced up at her from her place on a chaise lounge in the corner of the room, frowning.  “Indeed I did.”  She rose to her feet, setting the data-book she had been reading aside.  The dress she was wearing was somewhat similar to her everyday one in shape, but had short, capped sleeves and was colored mostly green and pink, with a layer of gossamer fabric over it that shimmered in the light and glittered with every step she took closer to Pidge.  “You have entered my room, yet you have not removed your shoes.”  She said pointedly, looking down her nose at Pidge’s feet.  

“Didn’t know I had to.”  Pidge reached down to slip the sandals off one at a time.  “Where I come from, we only take our shoes off when we enter somewhere important.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed.  “That is precisely why I called you here.”  She said.  “You embarrassed me at the midsummer festival by not showing me due respect in front of my guests.”

“I’m sorry what I did embarrassed you.”  Pidge leveled her chin, not backing down.

“That is not an apology.”  

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”  Pidge said evenly.  “There’s nothing I can do about it now.”

“Oh, I think there is.”  Allura said.  “You need to be taught proper respect, so as to ensure this doesn’t happen again.”  

“Whatever you say.”  

“Whatever you say,  _ Princess _ .”  Allura corrected.

Pidge had been hoping she would say that.  “There’s no need to call me Princess, Miss.”  It took all of Pidge’s willpower and concentration to keep a straight face at the words.

Allura sucked in a sharp breath, eyes flashing dangerously.  “On your knees.”  She commanded.  Pidge stepped into the center of the room and sank to her knees on the plush carpet, hands still tucked behind her back.  She lowered her head on instinct, then thought better of it and kept her chin level.  Allura walked around her slowly, taking in the sight.  “I don’t think you’re fully aware of your role in the castle.”  She said, her voice quiet.  “You are a lowly foot soldier, a mere guard.  You hold no power here.  I, on the other hand, am Princess Allura of Altea, the most powerful planet in the galaxy.”

“It’s nice that you remind yourself of that.”  Pidge quipped.  

A hand suddenly twisted in her hair, yanking her head back, and Allura glared down at her.  “Tell me, are you willfully insubordinate, or just stupid?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”  Pidge said, undeterred.  The fingers tightened their grip on the roots of her hair.

“I could have you killed.”  Allura said lowly.  “I should, for your insolence.”

“Yet you haven’t.”  Pidge smirked.  

“I have not.”  Allura agreed.  “Because I think you could be quite useful, given a bit of training.  All I need to do is temper your rebellious streak into obedience.  If you prove to be incapable of submitting to me, though, I will not hesitate to have you killed.”  Her smile was deadly as she released Pidge’s hair.  “Get up.”  

Pidge got to her feet, resisting the urge to rub the ache out of her knees.  She kept her back ramrod-straight as Allura circled around her once more, fingertips running along her back while she walked.  “You are mine, and you will submit to me,” her nails skimmed over her arm and along her collarbone, promised just a hint of danger as it skirted her throat.  “In mind, body, and soul.”  Allura finished, fingers dragging down the front of her chest and down to her navel.  The soft touches, combined with her words and the low timbre of her voice, sent a shiver down Pidge’s spine.  She  _ wanted  _ to submit, to do whatever Allura asked of her.

But what would be the fun in that?

Pidge lifted her chin.  “I’d like to see you try.”  

Allura’s smile was dangerous, her eyes bright.  Before Pidge even knew what was happening, Allura had picked her up and thrown her onto the bed with an easy, inhuman strength that made Pidge’s stomach flip.  Allura turned away for a moment, giving Pidge a chance to recover from the surprise of being thrown several feet as easily as a one-pound sack of flour.  

She wiggled a little bit as she settled back against the pillows, folding her hands over her stomach and loosely crossing her ankles.  “Comfy bed.  Much nicer than the ones in the guards’ barracks.”  She commented, as if she hadn’t been on this bed dozens of times.  Allura turned back to her with a set of white and blue handcuffs, like the ones she had insisted on Ulaz wearing before they were certain of his intentions.

Allura arched an eyebrow at her as she approached the bed.  “Do you  _ ever  _ stop talking?”  She asked, closing a hand around Pidge’s ankle and yanking her further down the bed.  

“All part of my charm.”  Pidge shrugged.  

“We’ll see about that.”  Allura said, grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head.  She pushed a pillow out of the way and locked Pidge’s wrists to the headboard, preventing her from lowering them.  As expected, the first thing Pidge did was tug on them, but they didn’t budge.  Allura slid a hand down her arms and pushed her hair out of her face before taking hold of her jaw.  “Perhaps I should gag you, as well.  But no, I think you’ll make the most interesting sounds, and I’m eager to hear them.”

“Didn’t you  _ just  _ ask me if I ever shut up?”  Pidge asked, smirking.  

Allura’s grip tightened on her chin and she lifted Pidge’s head off the bed, lowering her own to be closer to her face.  “If you’re not careful, I  _ will  _ silence you.”  She surged forward, capturing Pidge’s lips in a searing kiss that made the green paladin go limp for a moment before remembering to fight back.  Allura easily dominated the kiss, though, in a show of strength Pidge couldn’t hope to match.  By the time Allura pulled back, Pidge was feeling lightheaded and breathless, but Allura looked hardly affected.  

Allura’s hands wandered lower, massaging her breasts through the shirt.  “If you cannot find it within you to uphold the decorum and duties of a royal guardsman, then you are not fit to wear the uniform.”  She said, pinching a nipple sharply and drawing a gasp out of Pidge.  She leaned closer, smirking.  “Who am I?”  

“I think you’re old enough to know your own name.”  Pidge replied flippantly.  Allura frowned.  Her fingers moved to the bottom of the cropped shirt, tugging it up and over Pidge’s head.  She paused, suddenly realizing she couldn’t get it all the way off with Pidge’s hands locked to the headboard.  A rush of air left Pidge’s nose in the barest hint of a laugh.  “Not the brightest gem in the royal crown, are you?”  She asked.  

Allura spared her a glare before settling for pushing the shirt around Pidge’s wrists.  It didn’t really matter if it got all the way off, so long as it was out of the way.  “You really do talk too much.”  She said, tweaking her nipples and earning a gasp in response.  “Perhaps I should gag you.  But I can think of a few other uses for your mouth.”  She leaned down and captured her lips in another bruising kiss.  Her hands easily covered Pidge’s small breasts and she squeezed them, rolling the nipples and swallowing the sounds that it drew from Pidge.  When she had her breathless and pliant under her, Allura slid her lips over to the side of her neck, nipping and sucking a mark on the skin there.  It was a human practice, but one that delighted her immensely, especially when it made such pretty noises fall from Pidge’s lips.  Pidge twisted her head to the side, baring her throat and arching her back up into Allura’s hands with a whine.  

Allura pulled back, looking down at the reddish marks standing out on Pidge’s throat with satisfaction.  “There, now everyone will know who you belong to.”  She brushed the backs of her knuckles over Pidge’s cheek, turning her head to look her in the eyes again.  “Who do you belong to?”  She asked.

“You…” Pidge gasped, eyes fluttering shut.  

“And what am I?”  Allura pressed.  

Pidge wrenched her eyes open, a spark of defiance catching into a blaze in her eyes.  “You’re no princess of mine.”  

Allura growled and released her chin, standing up.  She turned her back on Pidge as she unzipped the back of her dress, letting the silky fabric fall from her shoulders.  Wearing nothing underneath, she stepped out of the dress and carefully draped it over the back of the chaise; even if they could not hold another Altean midsummer festival, the dress was still one of her favorites, and it would not do for it to be ruined.  The circlet around her head, however, she left on, a first for the two of them.  She turned around again and the corner of her mouth quirked up at the expression of awe on Pidge’s face as her gaze raked over the expanse of dark skin periodically broken by pink V-shaped markings down her back and arms.  

“If you cannot control your tongue, I will put it to better use.”  Allura told her, pressing a small bell into Pidge’s hand before climbing on top of her.  She straddled her face, letting out a sigh as Pidge started licking enthusiastically.  As the pleasure built, Allura rolled her hips with the rhythm of Pidge’s tongue, periodically pulling off to give her a moment to catch her breath.  Even the small, gasping breaths felt good against her wet folds, making her shiver before Pidge surged forward and sucked on her again.  Allura ground down against her mouth as her vision whited out.  Pidge flattened her tongue and licked a broad stripe up her, and Allura bucked into it, riding out the delicious overstimulation until she could feel another orgasm building up again.  This time, as soon as she got close, she felt Pidge smirk against her before pulling back.  Allura reached down and grabbed the back of her head in an iron grip, grinding against her mouth.  The moan Pidge let out vibrated against her and pushed her over the edge once more.  

After a few more thrusts, Allura let go of Pidge’s hair and sat back on her heels, looking down at her.  Pidge’s cheeks were red and her lips and chin were shiny with spit and juices, her gaze dark and heady.  She cupped Pidge’s cheek, spreading some of the slickness from her mouth with her thumb.  “Who am I?”  She asked, her voice low.  

Pidge looked up, chuckling.  “Heh, you must really be a princess, a pillow princess.  Making me do all the work.”  

Allura twisted a hand in her hair and tugged her head back, baring her throat.  Noticing the way Pidge’s thighs were rubbing together to get friction, she reached down and shoved her knees apart.  “Now, now, none of that,” she said, skimming her fingers up the inside of her leg, under the skirt.  “You are mine to use as I please, but I always take care of my toys.  Even the disobedient ones.”  Just before her hand reached the apex of Pidge’s thighs, she switched to going down the other leg, relishing Pidge’s whimper and the little thrust of her hips.  “First, though, you need to be punished.”  She took her hands off Pidge completely, rolling off the bed and crouching down to retrieve the box stored underneath.  She had been delighted to learn that not only did Earthling humans also sometimes use toys as Alteans did, but also that Pidge’s fascination with tech extended to toys in the bedroom.  Some of the things in the box were Allura’s from before, and some were things Pidge had built on her own to push the limits of what she could create or tolerate.  All of them were very,  _ very _ fun. 

Allura picked out a silver vibrating wand with a small blue energy crystal at one end.  She liked this one quite a bit, as it was powerful and didn’t need to be plugged into a power source due to the crystal.  The material of the wand -- quite common on Altea but apparently not on Earth, as Pidge had called it a cross between metal and silicone -- also felt cool against the skin, heightening the sensations.  She picked out a bottle of lubricant as well; another pleasant surprise to Allura was that Earthlings used lubricant too, although theirs didn’t fuse with one’s natural quintessence to make the reaction even stronger, which had been a  _ very  _ pleasant surprise for Pidge.  

When Allura closed up the box and stood up again, she found Pidge squirming on the bed and rubbing her thighs together, eyes squeezed shut and head tipped back as she tried desperately to get some sort of friction.  “I don’t remember giving you permission to close your legs.”  Allura told her, forcing her legs apart and sitting in between them.  Pidge jumped in surprise and her eyes flew open.

“P-please…” Her hips stuttered up as Allura ran a hand up her thigh, thumb sweeping just barely out of reach of where she wanted it.  

“All in good time.”  Allura promised, rucking the royal guardsman wrap up to her waist and pressing down on Pidge’s hip.  “You have defied and disobeyed me many times, and you need to be punished for it.”  She flicked open the cap of the lube and drizzled it over the head of the vibrator.  “Ten doboshes, I think, should be enough time for the lesson to sink in.”

“ _ Ten-- _ ?” Pidge’s protest was cut off as Allura turned the vibrator onto the lowest setting and pressed it directly to her clit.  Pidge threw back her head with a shout, arms straining against the cuffs.  Allura easily pushed her knees apart, preventing her from closing them even an inch.  She slid the vibrator down, then back up, twisting it to spread the quintessence-infused lube over both Pidge and the vibrator.  When the gasps and moans grew to a certain pitch and she could tell Pidge was getting close, Allura took the vibrator away with a smirk.  

Pidge bucked up, trying to chase the sensation, but Allura pinned her down with a hand to her hip while her own knees kept Pidge from closing her legs.  She ran the vibrator up and down the inside of Pidge’s legs just above the knees, thoughtful.  Five vibration settings, ten doboshes.  Easy math.  Assuming Pidge could hold on that long.  It was a good thing Allura was very patient, and  _ very  _ observant.  

She kept going like that, building her up and letting her ride up to the crest of the wave before taking the vibrator away.  Sometimes she ran the wand up the inside of her legs in the interim, other times she swirled it around her navel and up the sides of her torso, still other times she circled it lightly around her breasts just to see the arch of her back as she tried to get more, closer, more pressure…  Sometimes she didn’t touch her with it at all, and just readjusted her grip on Pidge’s legs to force them wider.  Every two doboshes, she clicked the vibrator up to the next setting, smirking at Pidge’s reaction every time.  She threw back her head and yanked against her bindings, crying out and trying to squirm both away and closer at the same time.  The only thing she didn’t do was shake the bell in her hand, so Allura kept going, keeping her right up on that edge.  

After taking the vibrator away from her yet again, Allura glanced away from Pidge for a moment to check the ticker sitting on the bedside table.  It had been ten doboshes.  She turned her attention back to Pidge, who was gasping for breath, her cheeks red and sweat making her bangs stick to her forehead.  Allura brushed her hair back, trailing the back of her hand down her cheek and feeling her heart warm at the way Pidge leaned into the touch.  Time to build her up one last time.  “You’re doing so good,” she purred, relishing the whine that spilled from Pidge’s lips.  She circled the vibrator up her inner thigh on the highest setting, skipping over to the other side to give the same treatment to the other inner thigh.  It wasn’t difficult to build her up to that point, after skirting the edge for so long.  “So good for me…” She tapped the head of the vibrator against Pidge’s folds, never giving her enough to put her over the edge.  “Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you!”  Pidge canted her hips up.  “You!  You!”  

“And who am I?”  Allura pressed, sliding the vibrator up her inner thighs, just barely out of reach of where she wanted it.  Pidge keened, bucking her hips up because she was  _ so close _ … 

Allura took the vibrator away, and Pidge nearly screamed.  

“ _ Princess! _ ”  She threw her head back.  “ _ Princess!  My princess! _ ”  

Smiling, Allura pressed the vibrator to her clit and held it there while Pidge cried out, hips stuttering as her orgasm finally crashed down on her.  She waited a few moments, then turned the vibration down to a lower setting and rolled the head of it against her, releasing her hip to let her grind down on it in little circles as she rode out the wave of pleasure.  It was only when Pidge let out a whine and her legs twitched like she wanted to close them that Allura relented, taking the vibrator away and turning it off.  She set it off to the side and leaned up to kiss her deeply.  Pidge was completely limp and pliant under her, submitting easily now.  

Allura pulled back and slid off the bed to unlock the cuffs.  She set them aside and turned back to find Pidge had not moved her arms from where they lay above her head, eyes closed as she caught her breath.  Allura smoothed a hand up her arm and untangled the royal guard shirt from around her wrists.  “Are you alright?”  She asked.

“I think you broke me, Princess…” Pidge groaned, prying her eyes open with a sated smile.  “But I liked it.”  

“I’m glad.”  Allura moved her arms down, checking to make sure that the cuffs hadn’t left any damage.  “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Oh, my pleasure.  Literally.”  Pidge chuckled.  She cuddled up closer to Allura as she slipped into bed.  

“Was it something you could see doing again?”  Allura asked, wrapping an arm around her.  

“Absolutely.”  Pidge looked up.  “Would you be interested in switching the roles, too?”  

“That sounds like an intriguing idea.”  Allura smiled.      

**Author's Note:**

> What people think writing smut is like: “Oooh yeah, so sexyyyyy…”
> 
> What writing smut is actually like: “.....Should I make them take their shoes off? Or just have them both be barefoot from the get-go? But she walked down a hall, she would be wearing shoes… If I don’t mention it, will people assume she’s still wearing shoes? …..” *five solid minutes later* “FUCK IT, TAKE OFF THE SHOES AND LET’S MOVE ON” 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! It's one of my favorites of the ones I wrote for this week. Thanks for reading!


End file.
